


Unexpected

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith chewed at his lower lip nervously. “Yeah I just—you have to promise not to freak out.”</p><p>“Okay?” Lance was getting more panicked by the second. A million possibilities rushed through his head, Keith killed someone and we need to hide the body, Keith was going to break up with him, oh my god what if Keith is dying—</p><p>“I want to adopt a kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

“Hey, Lance?” Keith said, entering the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

“Hey babe,” Lance was over the stove, adjusting the heat knob. “I’m just putting on water to boil for noodles, I didn’t feel like cooking anything fancy tonight, is that alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine with whatever,” Keith said distractedly. “I actually…could we talk about something.”

Lance turned away from the stove looking concerned. “Of course.” He pulled out a chair and joined Keith at the kitchen table. “Is everything alright?”

Keith chewed at his lower lip nervously. “Yeah I just—you have to promise not to freak out.”

“Okay?” Lance was getting more panicked by the second. A million possibilities rushed through his head, _Keith killed someone and we need to hide the body_ , _Keith was going to break up with him, oh my god what if Keith is dying—_

“I want to adopt a kid,” Keith said quietly, staring hard at the table as if he was trying to bore holes into the wood.

“Oh,” Lance feels like the air was knocked out of him, that’s not what he was expecting.  

Keith raised his hands in a placating gesture. “I don’t mean right now,” he said in a rush. “Or even anytime soon necessarily, but I was thinking it over. And I know there’s a lot of steps we’d have to go through but I really think we could do it,” he realizes he’s babbling, but can’t seem to stop, like if he gives Lance the chance to speak he’d only be opening himself up to the possibility of rejection.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Lance said trying to calm the other down, taking his hands gently in his own. “It was just…unexpected. But yeah we should talk it over.”

Keith gave him a nervous smile. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while actually. I was thinking…you know how I was in foster care for most of my childhood and teens?” Keith shifted uncomfortably, he didn’t like to talk about his past often, but Lance knew at least the basics.

Lance nodded and rubbed his thumb reassuringly across Keith’s knuckles.

“Well the system really sucks, and I don’t think it's gotten much better, especially for kids who have disabilities or have been abused. I thought maybe we could adopt one who’s older because most people are more likely to adopt infants. And sometimes there are foster children who don’t speak English and they have a really hard time transitioning, we could adopt a kid whose Latino or something,” his voice sounded somewhere between excited and desperate, he really had been thinking about it for a long time. Growing up Keith hadn’t wanted kids, he had only ever had the time or energy to worry about himself, and he had a deep seated fear of orphaning children like his parents had done with him. But ever since marrying Lance, thoughts of all the people he’d met while in foster care filtered through his mind. Orphans, like him, who didn’t have homes. And the more he thought about it the more the idea of adopting kids appealed to him.

Lance brought his had up to his mouth and kissed along each of Keith’s fingers. “That sounds great _querido_. I mean, I’m sure we’ll have loads of paper work to do, and people to call and decisions to make, but yeah.” Lance got up from the table and came to stand behind the others chair. He brushed the hair from Keith’s forehead and bent to kiss him. “You know, we’ve been married five years now and you still find ways to surprise me everyday. _Te amo_ , I love you so much Keith.” He rested his chin atop Keith’s soft black hair.

Keith felt warmth spreading through him, he reached up and looped his hands around the back of Lance’s neck. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk the idea of Keith wanting to adopt a child out of foster care just popped into my head and this lil ficlet happened. (I know I should be working on my haikyuu!! wips but I just had to...)
> 
> This is my first voltron fic, but I have another Klance fic in the pipeline so idk, you can look forward to that I guess


End file.
